


The Night Before

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14436030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: reveal, replace, feeling (Bonus theme: family)John and Derek talk before Stiles and Derek get married.





	The Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [reveal, replace, feeling (Bonus theme: family)](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/173296136844/hello-and-happy-wednesday-todays-words-are)
> 
> Again I refuse to acknowledge that the Sheriff is named anything but John. I am also, apparently, incapable of not using the word family with this week's bonus theme.

“Son, I know that nothing can ever replace what you've lost but I hope you know that you're a part of this family.”

Derek swallowed dryly, feeling overwhelmed by John’s words. “I know.”

“I don't think you do.” John handed Derek a box. “We've been talking about this for a long time and we want you to have this.” Derek opened it to reveal a triskelion pendant with a diamond in the middle. “That's the stone from Claudia's engagement ring.”

“I couldn't…”

“Don't be stupid son. Stiles and I want you to have it. Wear it at the wedding tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://mamawerecat.tumblr.com/tagged/lisa%20writes%20things)


End file.
